


Beyond The Veil

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of doing his job, Ron gets unexpectedly rewarded for his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Veil

Title: Beyond The Veil  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Ron Weasley/Sirius Black  
Summary: In the course of doing his job, Ron gets unexpectedly rewarded for his efforts.  
Word Count: 1590  
Genre: General  
Warnings: Sexual content.  
A/N: Written as a birthday gift for [](http://kennahijja.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kennahijja.livejournal.com/)**kennahijja** , who requested Ron/Sirius. Happy belated birthday!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , and a special thank you to [](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/)**mordyn4** for brainstorming with me. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Beyond The Veil

~

Ron faced the veil, taking a deep breath before beginning his latest experiment. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he intoned the spell he had developed, being very careful to get the cadence and phrasing just right.

The words seemed to hang in the air, and Ron, without pausing, executed a complicated wand motion. A white light shot from the tip of his wand towards the veil.

Opening his eyes, Ron blinked as the light formed the outline of a doorway.

“Well, that’s step one,” he muttered. _I only hope I have enough energy to fuel this thing long enough to rescue him_.

With another deep breath, he walked towards it, holding his wand out in front of him carefully. The most dangerous part of this would be getting back to the real world once he crossed the veil, but he thought his wards would hold up under the strain.

The last step was the hardest, and as he crossed the threshold, he held his breath.

It was a blank landscape before him; no up, no down, no front, no back... Well, he knew the direction he’d come from, since the bright outline of his magically created doorway was behind him, so he supposed he knew where _back_ was.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that he would be waiting by the veil,” Ron muttered aloud.

“Who’s there?” a voice called from just in front of him.

A figure materialized from the mist, and, to Ron’s surprise, it was just the person he was after. “Sirius,” he said.

Sirius smiled at him. “Are you my rescue party?” he asked. “That wasn’t too bad. I thought it would take several years for someone to figure out how to cross the veil.”

Ron’s mouth fell open. “It, er, did,” he said.

Sirius blinked. “Really? Feels as if it’s only been a few hours since I came through. How long has it been? And which Weasley are you, anyway?”

Ron smiled. “I think we should get back and then we can talk,” he said, tamping down his feeing of triumph. “This way.”

The magic portal had faded a bit, but was still bright when the two men walked through. With a muttered incantation, Ron turned back to the portal, sagging as the spell drained more of his energy before finally closing the doorway.

“Are you all right?” Sirius asked.

Ron nodded wearily. “‘M fine,” he said. “That was just a bit draining.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said. “Now are you going to tell me who you are?”

Ron nodded. “Yes, in a minute. I have to get you upstairs. They’ll want to know about this.”

“Are you an Auror?” Sirius asked. “I don’t remember any of the Weasley boys being Aurors... And you don’t look like one of the twins.”

“I’m an Unspeakable, but you probably figured that out,” Ron said. “And you should probably know, things have changed quite a bit since you’ve been gone.”

~

“Fifteen years?” Sirius repeated as Ron led him out of the Department of Mysteries and onto the lift.

“Yes,” Ron said. “I know it’s a bit of a surprise...”

Sirius shook his head “Surprise? That’s an understatement. I fall through the veil and get rescued in what feels like a few hours by a man who was a fifteen-year-old when I last saw him...”

Ron smiled. “Yes, I understand it’s a shock,” he said. “I wasn’t sure it would work or else I would have arranged for a mediwitch to be there when I attempted it.”

Sirius snorted. “No, it’s better this way,” he said. “Mediwitches always want to feed people potions and ask questions about how you ‘feel’.”

Ron chuckled. “Well, that hasn’t changed in fifteen years,” he said ruefully.

Sirius sighed. “I didn’t imagine it had.”

~

It was a long day for Ron, and he could only imagine how Sirius was feeling. At last count, no fewer than sixteen Ministry employees, not including the Minister, who had Flooed back from a conference by herself just to see him, had been by to talk to Sirius.

Harry and Remus had been notified, and their reunion with Sirius had been very emotional, Sirius kept shaking his head and muttering about how much Harry looked like James.

Ron wondered what Sirius would say when he discovered that Harry was bonded to Severus Snape, then he shrugged. That was Harry’s story to tell.

Ron faded into the background, accepting the occasional congratulatory slap on the back, but letting Sirius have the limelight. He Occluded himself carefully, not wanting any of his long suppressed feelings for Sirius to escape. There were too many competent Legilimens about to be careless.

It was difficult, though. Sirius looked as he had fifteen years before, only now, Ron was old enough to know his own mind, and to recognize the fluttery feelings in his gut as desire. But how could he approach Sirius? It was one thing to have spent all his spare time researching ways to rescue Sirius, but now that he was back, Ron really had no claim on him.

Both Harry and Remus offered Sirius a place to stay, but he refused them, saying he thought he could find somewhere else, somewhere that wouldn’t disrupt their lives too much. Ron surprised himself by offering his flat, and was gratified when Sirius accepted.

The mediwitch checked Sirius one more time before she approved it, and soon, Ron was Apparating home, his hand holding on to Sirius’ arm tightly.

Sirius settled quickly on Ron’s couch, refusing to take his bed, and Ron finally retired. He lay awake for a long time thinking of the fascinating man sleeping in his living room.

It was still dark when a shriek woke Ron from a deep sleep. He was on his feet heading for the living room before he was fully aware of it.

When Ron got there, Sirius was screaming and thrashing about, wordless moans of agony and despair falling from his lips.

“Sirius, wake up!”

Ron touched Sirius’ shoulder and got a smack to the face for his trouble. Staggering backwards, he clutched at his nose. The punch did do one good thing, however. Sirius was now awake.

“Ron? Shit, Ron, did I hurt you?”

Ron chuckled weakly, clutching his nose. “Erm, a bit,” he admitted. “You’ve a mean left hook there, Black. I’m glad you weren’t really trying to hurt me.”

Sirius, still panting, had risen into a sitting position and was peering worriedly at Ron. “Bloody hell. Let me see,” he said, gesturing.

Ron nodded and moved back towards the couch, sitting down and allowing Sirius to inspect his nose.

Sirius pressed the bridge of his nose gently, then muttered a spell. Ron sighed in relief as the pain went away.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling gratefully.

“The least I could do,” Sirius replied softly, his thumb still brushing against Ron’s face.

“Bad nightmare?” Ron asked.

Sirius nodded. “Guess so,” he said. “It didn’t seem as if I was there that long, but I guess my mind knows how long it was.”

“Yeah, the mind’s a weird thing,” Ron agreed.

Sirius continued touching his face, and Ron sucked in a shaky breath, beginning to react in a predictable manner.

“Well, I should go...” Ron began.

“Ron, please don’t.” Sirius’ voice was low, his eyes pleading.

“Sirius?” Ron’s tone questioning as Sirius continued his hypnotic thumb movement over Ron’s cheek.

“I’m not sure that I should say this,” Sirius whispered. “But I sense that you’re interested. And I’m definitely interested...”

Ron sighed. “Gods, Sirius, how could I not be interested? But you’ve been through a lot and we really...”

Sirius lunged forward, capturing Ron’s lips.

Ron resisted for a second, then he capitulated, opening his mouth and allowing Sirius’ tongue inside. Both men moaned, and Ron quickly took control of the kiss, showing Sirius what he liked.

Sirius leaned back, pulling Ron on top of him and wrapping a leg around Ron’s hips.

Pulling away, Ron gasped. “We shouldn’t...”

“Why not?” Sirius asked, tearing at Ron’s pajamas. “I haven’t had any action for fifteen years. That’s far too long. Trust me, I’m more than ready.”

As he spoke, Sirius arched upwards, demonstrating how very ready he was, and Ron groaned, automatically meeting his thrusts with rough movements of his own.

It had been too long for Ron as well, and the feeling of a hard and aroused male body against his made every doubt leave him. With a whispered spell, he banished their clothes, gasping as Sirius’ warm skin slid against his.

Their rampant cocks, already moistened with precome, slid together deliciously, and Ron barely had time to work a hand between them before he was coming, spurting his seed all over the both of them. Sirius followed closely, coming with a low, guttural moan before closing his eyes in bliss.

Ron held on, whispering soft words of encouragement and sucking kisses into Sirius’ neck as he shuddered to completion.

“Thank you,” Sirius whispered a few moments later. The next thing Ron knew, Sirius was asleep and snoring softly.

Ron smiled and Summoned the covers, wrapping them around the two of them. He whispered a Cleaning Spell and enlarged the couch.

Just before he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face, Ron wondered what people would say when they found out he’d gone beyond the veil for a lover. Then, shrugging, he realized he didn’t care. The man in his arms was worth it to him, and that was all that mattered.

~


End file.
